


Always

by janahjean



Category: Superman (Christopher Reeve Movies), Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Clois, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Charlie is a newspaper editor who hired Loisa Keys as a hired help.  It's not that simple. Both are hiding huge secret in their past





	1. Chapter 1

50\. Always

Chapter 1  
“Always”

Famous last words. Clark woke up, a beginning of a scream trapped on his throat. He used to be unable to sweat but now his old Met U sando was soaked. He feared looking at the digital clock on his bed but he forced himself to look at it and he groaned. 2 AM! He know he couldn’t get back to sleep after such a nightmare. On the bright side, the nightmare occurence lessen in four years. He tiptoed towards the bathroom with a change of clothes.

In another room, Martha’s eyes were brighten with unshed tears. Her poor brave boy! She knows her son can’t refuse her request to have him visit her in Smallville, but waking up because of Clark’su recurrent nightmare is a small price she is willing to pay just to be close to her boy.

Martha was just about to drink her cup of tea when the kitchen door open and Clark return from outside. She look at the clock and back at her boy. It’s 630AM.

“Hey, I fixed the fence and the barn and…” Clark trail off defensively before he accept Martha’s offer of coffee.

“I cooked you some pies and cookies,” Martha offer waving at the covered basket on the side of the table.

“Hmm,” Clark said mouth watering as he open the basket and he saw a bunch of all kinds of pies. He wasn’t aware of digging in until a sharp rap on his knuckle made him stop and look at Martha with a deer in the headlight look.

“Leave some for your workers,” she chided him. How she manage to keep a straight face puzzle Clark later when he went to the bathroom and find his mouth covered in applepie stain.

Clark blushed and reluctantly close the basket. “R-right.” He stammered. It was Sunday so hopefully storing it into his ref and out of sight won’t tempt him.

Later…  
Clark give his mom one last long hug before he climb onto his truck.   
“I wanted you to rest and sleep as soon as you get into your apartment, Clark. Promise me.” Martha ordered at the door.

“Yes mum,” Clark resisted in rolling his eyes as he turn on the ignition. He have two hours of travelling to go. So even without the order, Clark decided to sleep as soon as he get back on his apartment in Canetown. Travelling by automobile is exhausting!

Chapter 2  
The next day…  
Clark look around him please at how tidy the room is. He arrive too early for work but he didn’t mind as he sweep and tidy the place for a bit. He look at the desks of his colleague where he place the pies. They’ll be surprise at the treat.

A not quite evil grin blossomed at Clark’s lip as he idly trace a finger on the lettering by his very own door. “Charlie King- editor-in-chief” He’ll give them hell later during the team meeting at 8:30 am to balance out the pie-giving.

Two hours later...Clark was scrawling furiously with red ink on the margin of the submitted news on his desk. Honestly, the spelling of some of the newbies is astrocious.

Mike give a brief knock before he push the door open and peeked in. “Hey Chief?” 

Clark look up distractedly at that. “Don’t call me Chief!” He corrected automatically.

“Remember that classified ad you run for the janitor position for here and your home?” Mike babbled plowing on despite Clark’s distracted air. “Someone finally answered for it.”

Clark brightened at that. Canetown Gazette might be small but the milling town sometimes do have days where they neglect cleanliness and Clark wanted to correct it 

Clark pushed aside his pile of papers and finally pick his cup of coffee. “Send him in Mike.” He order.

So Clark did a spit take when a familiar face woman murmured thanks first at Mike before stepping inside.

It is Lois Lane in the flesh.

 

05072017


	2. Chapter 2

Always  
By: janahjeanb  
CHAPTER 3

At first, Clark was confident that the woman in front of her was Lois Lane nevermind the fact that the woman is blonde and is wearing a simple dress and boots. He stood up. He realized, he had been staring for several minutes with slacked jaw when Mike pointedly clear his throat. 

“Hi. Do sit down please. Mike, can you give her a cup of coffee?” Clark babbled nonstop, evidently distress.

Loisa in an effort to not cause any extra attention quickly insisted, “It’s fine. I don’t need coffee, Sir.” 

Mike eyed the two as if both were weird. He give a nod at Clark and left his boss to his fate. He close the door.

The thin woman walk towards the chair facing Clark’s desk. Clark belatedly realizing his manner almost run in an effort to help the lady seated.

“Is she or is she not Lois Lane??!” His mind was running in circle going slowly mad. He was grateful to be able to pull the chair and have the woman sit.

The woman look at him with almost amusement and mockery. //Really Smallville?// before she shut down that quick silver expression and replace it with earnestness.

Up close, Clark was dismay at how pale and thin the lady is. The woman had tuck a strand of her blond hair in one ear and the bones of her wrist is very thin and delicate. The lady was wearing a very cheap dress and an even cheaper perfume.  
But the color of her eyes… 

Clark went back to his seat and sit down. He tried to control his warring emotions and give the woman a small smile.

The lady tentatively smile back. Her smile was even smaller and 

“I- first i mean my name is C-charlie,” Clark introduce. He almost fall back to his Clark Kent persona with his high-pitch tone of voice and the stammering. Oh God! He squeeze his eyes close and took a deep breathe. “Sorry for earlier. I was expecting a man.” Upon seeing her crushed expression he hastily added, “but i mean, I’m okey in hiring you. You’re hired!”

The woman was alarmed.

Clark belatedlty realize that he sounded desperate and that there is actually a series of step he need to follow in order to screen job applicants- he break every rule. Clark sigh inwardly.

“Can we start all over again please?” He said, hoping the lady didnt run away from his weirdness. “my name is Charlie King, i’m the editor of this newspaper. What is your name?”

The lady relax. “My name is Loisa Keys.”

“Can I have your ID please?” Clark said, beginning to relax as well now that they are following protocol.

Loisa nodded and fish out an driver license on her purse. She hand it across the desk. She bite her lower lip and folded her hand in her lap.

Clark was impress at how believable the id is. Seeing that he is scaring her off at the intensity and duration of his inspection, he look up and said cheerfully,” “Been awhile since I’d visit Palma. How was the place?”

Loisa breathe out a huff. “It’s pretty okey…”

Clark allow Loisa babbling to wash over him comfortingly. His heart was bleeding. This is a shell of the Lois Lane he knows.

He swallowed and asked huskily, “This will sound weird but can I hold your hand please?”

There’s another flash of //You’d been weird from the start farmboy// in the flash of Loisa’s eyes before she put a hand out. 

“Both hands.” Clark order impatiently.

Clark should have been dead awhile ago, theres only so much his heart could take. For buried inside the scars, callouses,chewed fingernails, flaking manicure, he recognized the beat and familiar rythm of Lois’s heart beat.

He stand and pretended to do a double take when he look at the clock. “Darn I forgot breakfast! Let’s continue this while we eat, okey?” Without waiting for her reply, he fetch his wallet, keys and sunglass.

First order of business, to fatten Lois Lane and restore her health. Loisa helplessly allow Clark to pull her chair.

“Mike, take over. I’m taking a half day off.” 

Clark only see Mike half surprise half protest look before he slammed the main door close.

It was hot outside! 

“There’s something I have to tell you, Sir.” Loisa began as Clark began to head for the parking lot at the back. “I have a son.”

Clark stopped abruptly. Loisa collided at his back. Loisa was puzzled at the strange toneless casual way he said,”Of course. Lead the way.”

Clark look at the car Loisa had and marvel at how it still work when it’s just a patchwork of paint, mismatched patch of door and a broken window. 

There is a whitesnake song playing and a pair of sneaker hangin out on the backseat window.

“Jon, turned it off!!!” Clark almost jump at the wrong name.

Jason quickly cut off the music, scrambled out of the door and flung himself at her mom. “So, are you hired, old hag?!”

Loisa turned red in embarassment especially at Clark’s look of shock. “That’s my new boss. Don’t embarass me.” She ordered between clenched teeth.

Jason flung his hand in the air. “Well, the last time I called you mom, you said I only call you that when I wanted a favor. Make up your mind, woman!”

“Hehe. Isn’t he adorable?” Loisa address Clark while tryin to pinch Jason’s side.

Clark marvel at the cheap dye job Jason was sporting. There is black roots over red dye hair. He got a feelin that unlike him, Jason possesses more abilities than he have right now. Judging by how unaffected he was by Loisa’s pinching. The sun serve to only make Jason healthier in contrast to his mom.

“I’m Charlie. I hope you like pancakes.” Clark introduce with a hand out.

CHAPTER 4

“Why isn’t he not eating?” Clark said later half way in eating thru the orders. Jason had a seperate table on his own and Clark have a direct view of the boy sipping his can of mountain dew and playing with his food. Jason was also basking in the sunlight- he practically press himself in the window.

Loisa turn to glare at her son in her back, who chastisely eat a few mouthful. She swallowed her chocolate icecream before she shrugged, “He used to have food allergies. Sometimes, we both forgot that he can eat anythin he wants now.”

Clark have a feeling, Jason had been substancing on nothing but sunlight and liquid. If only to save his mom a few dollars. 

Clark wanted to cry.

Loisa excused herself in a little while and Jason took that moment to take his mom’s place and sit in front of Clark.

Clark couldn’t look at Jason in the eye, for as Lois had become shy and withdrawn, Jason is a mini Lois in attitude and form. “Sooo,” the little boy drawl watching as Clark folded a napkin into little size. “Don’t hurt my mom and second, don’t let her hurt herself got it?”  
(S)  
Loisa give a snort when the door open and Clark came out. She blow a couple of smokerings expertly. “Well, it seemed it didn’t take him long to read you the riot act. I aplogized.”

Clark fished out a stick from his pocket and light it. “Yeah,” he muttered. He doesn’t have the energy to scold Loisa for smoking, not when he also turned to smoking to destressed.

“So where are you staying?” Clark hope he sounded casual as he drive them back towards the parking lot of the newspaper hq. 

“I think I’m going to go back and booked at the motel that we passed by.” Clark had found out that Loisa have travelled four hours straight to get here and the only reason she decided to apply is because she found the ad in a gas station on the outskirt part of the town and upon driving in, seemed to like the calm peaceful vibe the town have.

Clark shudder upon recalling the state of the dilapitated motel. “You could stay with me?” He offer.

Two pair of incredulous violet eyes look at him. 

“Oh oh no.” Lois said with a self-deprecating smile. “I need to rest, if you take us in, I might start cleaning right away.” She chuckle as she absentmindedly scratched her inner wrist raw.

Clark bit his lower lip.

“I want you to report at the office at 10 am tomorrow okey?” He told the two as they made their way back in their car. “And you can submit your resume and pic anytime this week.”he added.

Loisa was half-muttering curses as she tried to have the car switched on.  
“You forgot this.” Clark scared her when the tall man appeared on the window. She give a tiny shriek.

She seemed puzzle when she look at the takeaway paper bag. “I thought that that’s yours.” 

Clark smile. He throw Jason a wink. “your boy and I made a deal. I’m just doing my part that’s all.”

Jason rolled his eyes. Clark pretended not to see it. Loisa take the paperbag with reluctance. “Okey?”

Lois and Jason were gone and yet Clark continued to stand in the parking lot, deep in thought.

An:// 05082017


	3. 5 and 6

Chapter 4  
His first order of business when he reach his modest home is to vomit all that he had eaten at the diner in his toilet bowl.Clark was amazed that he was able to reach home to  
vomit instead of upchucking it right in front of Lois earlier because of guilt.  
He took a deep breathe and another before he slowly stood up from kneeling on shaky legs. He close his eyes while he flushed the bowl. And then he wash his mouth and  
brushed his teeth like an automaton. His mind gloriously blank for a minute.  
He peeled his clothes and traded it for something more homey before he look around his bedroom with appraising eyes. He reminded himself to set a time to change his blankets  
and curtain later.  
He sit on his bed and reach out for the picture frame which is just in front of his alarm clock. That is the only thing that save his clock from being broken. He reflexively smile  
at the picture of Lois Lane and Jason White.  
"I'll fix you, I promise." He whisper a vow as he trace a finger from Lois's ear to chin.  
He curled into a ball while holding said picture on his arms and weep.  
He woke up groggy later when his phone beeped. He looked at the time and ignore the notification reminding him to call the mayor for an interview. Instead he put the frame  
and locked it in the cabinet drawer and he started looking for his vacuum player and some rugs.  
Yawning, he went to the spare bedroom next to his. He look inside and wince at how full the room is with knicks and knacks. It was intended to be his home office but thru the  
years it ended up as a storage room for his holiday decoration and such. He fished out his phone and search for a moving furniture company to transfer all of the stuff in  
Smallville. He'll call Martha once all these arrived in Smallville.  
And as he wait, he decided to start cleaning.  
Two hours later he was just about ready to move and stay with Martha. He collapse on the family room's sofa wincing as muscles that were not exerted before is screaming in  
pain and attention.  
He grab a pen and paper on the table and begin making a list of items that will make the spare room comfortable for Lois and their son.  
Another hour later and Clark is at a home depot shopping for bedroom things.  
Chapter 5  
"This is yucky!" Jason easily lift the bed and look underneath it to find cockroaches fleeing. They had settled for an overnight stay in the hotel and is now looking around at  
their temporary headquarter. He began to burn one or two with his heat vision.  
"Ugh." Lois made a face before she stomped off to the bathroom. She wonder if Jason would sneak later this night to sleep instead in the car and if so, how could she beat him  
to it first.  
She feel tired and she collapse on the toilet lid and yawn. She had been driving and had been awake nonstop since forever it seemed like. And no thanks to her son having  
xray vision, the only place she can afford to be weak is in the toilet seat. Lois and Jason have been running for awhile now, that when she heard the door close, she  
understand that Jason is goin back to the car to pick a few things and then some. She stand up and slowly began to undress. She needs that shower.  
Jason had bought some bottled water with him from the vending machine along with the old battered and tattered sketchpad he picked from the car.  
"Mom! I -" he greeted but stop when he find his mom deep in sleep in the bed. He close the door gently and with superspeed began unpacking the rest their meager belongings  
and ended with gently putting a blanket on top of Lois's body.  
"Sleep well." He said softly as he kiss her cheek. He took a one minute bath and was soon idly drawing Charlie in one of the last prime spot in his book. He draw the bearded  
gentle giant from memory.  
It will be easy enough later to reheat the takeout food once Lois woke up.


	4. 7&8

Chapter 7

Clark went to the office an hour ahead of official business hours. He was so afraid that he might overworked Lois Lane on her first day, so he decided to help her along at the office. He looked absolutely wrecked, with eyebags on top of eyebags on top of a bruised, overexerted body. Nevertheless, with sheer stubborness that could rival Batman, he determinedly moved on. He had piles of boxes that he had been putting off for awhile now and what if this earnest stranger with a face of Lois decided to pick those and carry them singlehandedly towards the basement? He was fretting about what Lois might and might not do since last night. Resigned to carry those boxes, he began his trek. Two boxes at a time.

Lois pushed the main door open precisely at 10am. Her nose was assaulted with homesickness at the familiar comforting smell of a newspaper place. She pressed the memories deeper and looked for anyone who could instruct her on what to do.

“Oh hi!” Mike thankfully spot her and motion her to come closer. “Good,” he said approvingly when he saw she had been clutching a folder. “Knock twice and then just come inside Chief’s office.” He instructed. Mike haven’t seen his boss when he got inside two hours ago and it was not unusual for Charlie to skip a morning team meeting so he’s not really worried.

Loisa watched the guy disappear outside and with a fortifying breathe she walked towards the office of her new boss. And did as instructed.

Loisa was torn between amusement and mortified when she spied Charlie snoring with mouth open on his chair.

Lois quickly close the door gently so that noone else will caught Charlie sleeping on the job.

She tiptoed quitely and decided to slide her folder with the requirements on the desk before she sat down on the same chair she sat yesterday.

She studied the man in front of her with a direct frank stare so unlike the fleeting, shy, looking from corner of her eye that she have done yesterday. It’s just that some of her former bosses doesn’t like her aggressive eyeballing or something. Lois preferred her man clean shaven and this guy have a massive forrest of face hair and arm hair. And that made him look like an older lumberjack.

Bored, she stand up and began to have a look see. Her eyes were drawn to the picture frames in a wall near the water cooler. She made a sound of half-derision, half-laugh at the antics of the people in the pics.

Lois was not aware that warm blue eyes were studying her. Clark could almost pretend that they are back as being the hottest team in town trespassing a potential suspect’s office looking for evidence of a crime.

He notice how Lois tightly clutched her hand to her side and into a ball of fist as she noseyed towards reading the newspaper clip next. It was as if she was trying to control herself from reaching out, poking and prodding at stuff.

/”Hey Smallville, this one, I can almost see it as a top headline in the evening news.”/

She might say while pointing with sarcasm at the annual charter anniversary clipping.

Clark would then say something cornball like, “Gee Lois! Those are fun events to write an article to.”

And Lois would look at him as if he’s endearing, or stupid or endearingly stupid.

Lois sucked in an audible breathe when she saw something that weakens her. Clark force himself to not smile when Lois eyes grew wide as saucers when she saw a piece of double fudge chocolate bar in one of the shelf. 

He made a big show of just coming to wake up and fret halfway tryin to recall if he snore or drool while asleep. He frowned. Did he or did he not snore?

“Good morning, Mr. King.” Lois greeted seriously as she sit back down. 

Both pretended that the past minutes of sleepin and snooping didn’t happen. Clark looked down on the folder, leaf thru it quickly and shove it inside a drawer. “Let me introduce you around.” He enthused halfway standing up. Then he frowned. “Uhm, first you’d like a cup of coffee right?”

Before Lois could decline, Clark already is headed out of the office towards their small kitchenette. Lois was bemused at how this guy seemed to go out of his way to treat her like a princess.

She really have to let him down gently. She gnawed her thumbmail.

“There you go.” Clark said as he return and hand a cup of coffee to Lois with a pleased smile.

To Lois’ pleasure the coffee was made exactly like how she like it. A frown line disappear like magic from her forehead as she relax.

Clark hummed as he sipped his own. He watch as a fire seemed to lit into Lois’ eyes as she drink her coffee. So something haven’t change at all. Lois is still addicted to coffee.

“You’ll officially start at the office tomorrow at 8am,” Clark said. He look around,”and since i have done some work here at the office, all you have to do is just dust and sweep and I am fine. Your focus is on the tables and floor on our bullpen.”

Lois bobbed her head. She absentmindedly tried to get the last few drops by chasing it with her tongue. She was almost adorable.

“And in the afternoon at 2pm, you clean my house is that okey?”

Lois pursed her lips. “i still get a day off on saturday and sundays right?” She asked while she place her empty cup on the table.

"Yeah and every weekdays you’re free from 7 in the evening onwards.” Clark stressed, hiding his fear of seeing Lois refusing. “ you’re okey with it right?”

Lois smile much to Clark’s relief. “Just don’t fall in love with me.” She teased lightly a mixture of self-deprecation and warning on her tone.

“Too late.” Clark thought. Instead he nodded. “So, partners?” He stretched out a hand.

A flash of panic come and gone on Lois’s eyes. “ uhm, s-sure.” she shrugged one shoulder. As if saying, “ whatever floats your boat.” Clearly, she is just humoring the man. Theyre not partners, they’re not even equals.

Clark introduced her to everyone and then they have a tour. Clark was happy when he made Lois’s smile as he even assign her her own parking space in the lot at the back.

Chapter 8

“ Wow! Nice place.” Jason said honestly when Clark who had fetched them at the hotel guided Lois on the direction of his one storey home.

Clark was glad that the oldness of the car prevent Lois from driving like a maniac, however muscle memory was a funny thing and during the entire ride, Clark was clutching the door with white knuckled fingers.

“Thank you.” Clark answered as he step out of the car. He is goin back to the office after this, much to his regret.

Jason yank the backdoor open and impatiently start running towards the door with a backpack. And he vanished inside, leaving the door open.

Lois close her mouth with a snap. Any scolding she planned aborted. She shake her head as she open the back of the car for her things.

“Kids,” she offer weakly in apology at Jadson’s antics.

Clark pick her bags ignoring her half protest.

“I love your home.” Lois blurted out as she follow the guy in the walkway. She look at the flowers and shrub that decorated the front and the grass. Something she had back when she still live with Richard.

Clark said with a quiver on his tone. “T-thank you.” And he heard Lois gasp when she saw the inside.

“Mom! This is so cool!” Jason was shrieking as he hug a newly adopted puppy named “Sherly” inside. Clark had impulsively get her when he was coming home yesterday evening.

Lois was not paying attention to her son, what caught her eyes is a full   
display of the newspaper awards on a shelf in a glass cabinet. 

She walk towards it as if in a trance. “Jesus, “ she took a deep breathe trying to control her emotion. She remembered her own awards and now look at her!

Clark was alarmed especially as Lois’s shoulder shook as if she had been trying to not cry.

Clark had borrowed the display shelf idea after seeing Lois display cabinet of her kerths award. And now, he broke her!

“Lo-” Clark said as he and the equally distress Jason shared scared identical looks.

“I’m alright.” Lois said in a deceptively light tone still not taking her eyes off the cabinet. “We’ll take it from here, Sir Chief.”

“Alright.” the guy answer quitely in a husky timbre. He drop the bags and slowly take several steps backward to the main door.

“I’ve never seen our boss in so many varied emotions in one day before.” Gerd gossiped later at work. Gerd is in charge of the event section.

Mike idly steer his cup. He was assigned for international. He keep quiet and was silently agreeing with Gerd. He saw Clark happy as a lark that morning but when he came back at 2pm, well, thundercloud and rainstorm have nothing against Clark’s wretched look.

“I hope he is not going...crazy?” Gerd added.

That unintentional joke broke the tension and they all laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 9  
Clark came home at the late hour of 10pm. He was trying to be quiet about it too. Which is ridiculous, come to think of it, he's the boss and it's not like he is cheating on his  
wife and kids. On second thought…  
Jason who was watching a national geographic channel looked up when the main door open with a bang when Clark pushed the door too strongly.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Clark greeted watching Jason looking at him with a deer in a headlight look.  
Jason snort. "I'm keeping mom company. She is just resting her eyes." He wave at Lo who was half in and half out of the single seat couch.  
Clark was having a sinking suspicion that that is a lie judging by the smirk on Jason's face. "And how long have she been resting her eyes?" He asked while petting Sherly.  
"Two hours." Jason answered with glee. "As I said I'm just keeping her company, Canetown." He said in a matter of fact tone. "And it's not like I can carry her." he added  
sounding pathetically young all of a sudden.  
"Says the kid who can probably lift a truck now." Clark thought. "Go pick up your blankets. I'll help her." he order as he tried to roll up his sleeves.  
Jason give a salute before he disassemble his nest made up of blankets and throw pillows. All the while he keep spewing facts about the things he have just learned on tv.  
Clark was glad he didn't cut off his cable tv service.  
Lois was… is a barnacle. She wouldn't let go of the throw pillow that she had her arms wrapped into. "Superman," she moaned in her sleep as Clark lift her in his arms.  
"Hush, Lo." Clark said softly. He let Jason led and open the bedroom door for him.  
"Thanks." Jason said sarcastically when Clark had ordered him as well to tuck himself in bed beside Lois.  
"Here." Clark said lifting the pup and putting it on Jason's arms.  
Jason yawn. "You're...pretty swell...for a ...Sasquatch."  
"What?" Clark frowned but Jason was already out cold. Sherly just wag her tail at Clark in apology.  
Clark turn off the light and close the door gently. "Goodnight."  
He look at his cabinet of reward and open it and began to carry the items in his room. The image of Lois that afternoon fresh from his mind.  
CHAPTER 10  
It was Clark's intention to woke up early and cook breakfast for his family. So, seeing Jason flipping bacon put a damper on things.  
"Sit." Jason order pointing him towards the table where the plates and spoon are already place. "I apologize in behalf of mom," the boy said while carefully pouring the bacon on  
a plate, "she is in a new place, she usually don't sleep well in a new place on the first night but last night was different. I don't want to wake her up yet." He look at Clark  
almost defiantly at the last part.  
Clark took a deep breathe. "I don't mind, Ja- Jon." He answered evenly. "Can you give me the food before I stabbed you with a fork?" he demanded as he slammed both hands  
holding a spoon and fork at the table for emphasis.  
Jason smirk when Clark look pleasantly surprise at the taste of his cooking. Jason pretended to buff his nails on his shirt. "Yeah, I'm good."  
"So that makes your mom cooking even better right?" Clark force not to smile at Jason's panicked expression.  
The two males were soon concentrating on wolfing down eggs, bacon and orange juice in no time.  
"Good morning Sleepyhead," Jason greeted having a good spot to spot his mom. Clark was startled that he swallowed the wrong way and was coughing and hacking while tears  
streaming down his face.  
"Oh g-gosh!" he wheezed as he grab for a glass of water.  
Lois tried to help by lightly tapping and rubbing his back. "S-sorry for startling you" She told him before she look at Jason with a scowl. "Why didn't you wake me up?  
"Coz I don't want you to poison our new boss?" Jason tease which deepen Lois's scowl.  
Clark was feeling apprehensive meawhile. A Lois whose claws are unsheath so early in the morning have been the stuff of legend in the bullpen when it comes to shouting and  
confronting, Clark fortunately occasionally would rise to the occasion to keep up with her. He is not her subordinate. He is her partner. "sit down " he ordered.  
That give Lois pause and she obeyed reluctantly. "It won't happen again."  
"It will happen again and again coz starting tomorrow, I will cook breakfast." Clark told them.  
And that is that.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 11  
Clark was dealing with Mad Dog Lane and Clark shouldn't be surprise that Lois still ended up on top as he tried to readjust for the tenth time the neck part of the clothes the  
woman had prepared for him. Darn her. He might won the right to cook their breakfast but she ended up dressing him! It is kinda embarassing yet sweet to walk out of the  
bathroom to find his clothes already on the bed choosen out for him.  
"holy chocolate starfish!" He screamed when his door opened all of a sudden with a bang and Lois was there. He was wondering how Lois managed to get the shirt out which  
he remembered he stuffed at the very back of the closet. He was thankful he had wear a bathrobe this time as he turn around and look wide-eyed and definitely offguard at  
Lois.  
"S-sorry." Lois stammer as she close the door hastily. "I thought you're already done. I'm supposed to pick your towels to dry and then your…" she was babbling.  
Clark hastily tried to dress in record time. He wonder idly if the reason on the spark of interest in Lois eyes earlier is motherly or womanly. And right now, either is good.  
Clark watched Lois barely resist an eyeroll when he warned her to stay put so as he can open the door for her as they arrive in the newspaper hq's parking lot.  
Lois almost snort when Clark doesn't know whether to grab her waist or just hold a hand when both realize how far the floor is from the monster truck. Lois solve it by throwing  
herself out of the truck and Clark catch her bridal style at the last minute. Squeeee.  
Anyway, Lois easily marched towards the building and disappear before Clark could go full caveman on her and told her to wait until she hold onto his arms before they move  
together towards the entrance. Clark look ruefully inward at his over-the-top behaviour and if Lois is more of herself, he could have been cowering as Lois hit him with her  
tongue lashing.  
The meeting had already ended ten minutes ago and yet Clark refuses his 7 members team to go out of the office. He blocked the door with his body, reminding everybody  
suddenly that he is freaking huge.  
"Man, I want to go now! That phone call is the one that I had been waiting for in weeks!" Nathan whine as they heard his phone ring at his desk while he was stuck here inside  
the office.  
"Not yet." Clark said stubbornly as he keep an eye on Lois who was dusting the desks with one hand clutching a double fudge chocolate bar as if afraid that someone will take  
it from her.  
"The floor is still wet and I don't want to see her do her mopping all over again." Clark fussed as he look on the floor seeing that it is still gleamingly wet.  
Nathan stormed back to the corner with a surrender sigh and watch Mike by the shoulder as the latter play an offline game on his phone.  
Chapter 12  
Jason hadn't expect that Clark's room would actually open as he turn on the doorknob out of curiosity that he almost trip inside as the door swing open.  
"Whoa!" He yelled and he look around amaze at this whole new room to explore. His mom had explicitly warned him about trespassing and really….preaching the choir here. He  
is the son of Lois Lane and he surrendered to his curiosity after a minute of careful thinking.  
"Sherly, maybe next time." He address the dog before he close the door right at his dog's face firmly.  
He look around before he suck a deep breathe and he quite like the masculine woodsy scent. The bed was huge and with glee, Jason run to it and start jumping on it up and  
down. "Awesome!" He shouted while trying to touch the ceiling fan above.  
He open the cabinet next and he began to throw on the floor things that he didn't like and he cackled as he dress himself with Clark's sweater and tried a shoes or two as he  
pretended to address an audience in the tall mirror built inside the cabinet. Clark shoes are huge.  
He walk back and forth pretending that he was on stage while twirling an imaginary moustache.  
He was at it for an hour before he grow bored and then he decided to check the bathroom.  
"Whoa!" He eagerly snatch a cologne and deo spray and shaving cream and grin wickledly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Soon he was humming the warrior song of  
Mulan.  
Later, Jason woke up in Clark's bed when Sherly lick his face. How the dog get inside was beyond him until he realize he had not close the door firmly when he went out to get  
his smartphone on the other room. He panicked when he saw the time and realize Mom and Charlie are probably on their way home for lunch. Using his superspeed, he run  
towards the kitchen's ref and quickly fried some food with his super-vision and chop and stir some bits of chinese veggie-fry at almost the same time.  
He just collapse in the living room, just in time when the door open and Lois came inside.  
"Mom!" Jason greeted as he hug his mom's waist.  
Lois planted a kiss on her little boy's hair. "How was your mornin, boy?"  
Jason shrugged. "Eh, where's Charlie?" He demanded.  
"We can't expect him to be always at home during lunch, Jay." Lois explain as she walked towards the kitchen table with Jason still on her side. Jason was just a head smaller  
than Lois and Lois never fails to be amaze that this wonderful boy is half hers.  
"His lose then." Jason said as run towards his seat and allow Lois to prepare the table for their food.

"Here." Lois toss Jason another double fudge that Clark give her before she left for the house while driving Clark's huge car.  
(S)  
Clark was irritated to be going home late but he had to attend last minute the dinner party the mayor's wife hosted because Gerd was sick and So he was force to attend the  
event. Luckily, he had some spare semi- formal wear on the office and was able to grab a cab to reach the venue.  
He mourned as he walk wearily towards home, sad not to see Lois's face until the next morning. It is past 8 after all.  
He push the door close and ruffle the dog's fur when the dog came to greet him.  
He gape trying to make sense what Lois is trying to do with Jason's body. Lois was trying to pull Jason up from the sofa and she was failing since the boy was a dead weight.  
"Are you trying to get rid of him? Good idea." He tease. he was amuse at Lois's antic. She is adorable.  
Lois blushed. "I'm trying to carry him to bed." She snapped. She covered her mouth in mortification. A few time she slipped and mouth off always lead her to trouble. She close  
her eyes. "Sorry," she mumbled. Deciding to take a blanket from her room and putting it on Jason, she began to walk towards her room. "If you'll excuse me." She said.  
"I'll carry him," Clark offer. He realize he needed to do this even just once. He is Jason's father and how could he tell his mom that he didn't know the feel and shape and weigh  
of the boy in his arm?  
Lois eyed him and then at Jason- her personal heater and the temptation of sleeping next to a warm body won out. "Okey."  
Clark release the breathe he wasn't aware he was holding and projecting assurance, he bend over the kid and lift him in his arms.  
He caught Lois' eyes and Lois tried to not remember that this is the same man who carried her as well to bed yesterday. She was better off not knowing that but Jason  
sometimes would do the truth,justice and the american way earnestly on the wrong moments.  
Lois nodded back and her heart give a stab when she remember Richard White doing exactly the thing Charlie is doing right now. She walk ahead to clear Clark's path.  
Clark's cool facade broke the moment he close Lois's door and after saying a polite, impersonal good night at Lois. He smile dorkily when he recall that his love and son was  
slowly transforming the spare bedroom with their small collection of knicks and knacks since he become aware that there is a picture frame and a small matchbox and a  
tattered paperback book near the lamp which was missing yesterday.  
He open the master bedroom and gape at the mess. He broke into a run towards the cabinet where the picture of Lois and Jason are and pawed it open. He sunk,relieved,in  
bed while holding the pic to his chest. His eyes snagged that the bathroom is half open. He close his eyes- too tired to face as of yet the mess in the bathroom.  
His lips involuntarily curl though. He chuckled. He used to play with Jonathan's clothes too and his father's shoe is really hard to fill in but eventually Jason -like him would grow  
into it.  
Lois hug Jason tighter. She couldn't believe that she mined back dorkily zipping her lips and throwing the key away at Charlie. But this secret shared between them is way more  
fun to keep than the secrets she already is burdened with.  
That night, two seperate nightmares played havoc on three souls. One however relished the crime of murder.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 13  
An: this chapter appear out of the blue and i freakin love it!  
Its been already five days and the small family unit was slowly adjusting at their interaction with each other. Clark think it's time to address the elephant in the room. He was  
worried on how to approach Lois without setting her hackles up. He chewed a pencil as he pace back and forth at his office and he didn't looked up at his phone when it ring  
and answered it.  
"Is there something we need to talk about, Clark?" Martha asked softly after a brief introduction.  
Clark give out a confused "huh?"  
"Clark, why is your stuff moved back here?" Martha elaborated as she look at her suddenly messy overflow living room. She smile at the delivery boys whom she invited to sit  
down to eat pies.  
Clark remembered the travelling company and look chagrined. He haven't call and updated his mom at all. "Uh, Mom? You need to sit down. I have something to tell you."  
"Oh wow! My grandson!" Martha was gushing out with happiness at the novel idea before she remember that Clark lied to Lois and his son. And then she turn sad. "Oh Clark!"  
Her voice cracked and was oozing with sympathy at the clusterfuck that is Clark and Lois lives.  
"Yeah," Clark said easily reading his mom's gievance. He close his eyes trying to squeeze in the tears that is starting to leak. "I'm sorry mom!!" He bawled as he sob on his  
desk.  
Lois who is listening to Nathan's joke look up sharply when half the crew freeze as Clark's loud "i'm sorry mom!" rang out.  
"What a crybaby! That mother's boy." Nathan said fed up at Clark's quirk, he was rolling his eyes "Lois, you should go. Allow him to hug you " he grin evilly at Lois.  
"Yeah you should at least experience it once," Vilma the other woman of the crew chimed in.  
Lois was worried as the two news reporters laugh and laugh and laugh.  
"Deep breathe." she instructed as she face the office door, having no choice but to obey her superiors. She pushed the door open.  
"Hey." Lois greeted softly as she spy Clark wiping his eyes and nose with a tissue. "I brought you s-somethin." she improvise seeing her normally confident boss looking forlornly  
at her.  
"What?!" He said crankily as he motion her in.  
She curled her hand into a fist and stretch it out at Clark. Clark was confuse. She open it and pretend to blow something on it. "Magic." She said simply.  
Clark throw back his head and laugh. Lois had the same bland, tolerant look on her face as she patiently wait out for the laughter to petered out exactly like what her reaction  
was when Clark had pull this goofy stunt like ten years ago. Lois had thrown him a curveball today. She really is unpredictable as well as beautiful.  
Lois on her part couldn't believe that Charlie had the same sense of cornball humour Clark had. But then she supposes, both seemed to love their mother and both came from a  
small farm community so the humour might as well be identical.  
Lois gasped when Clark stand up and enveloped her in a warm encompassing hug. "Thank you." He said most sincerely.  
Lois pat him back awkwardly.  
"You should hug back too as tight as you can. I need it too." Clark said softly.  
Lois turn red but if her boss need it. Too. Need it too. W-what?! She doesnt need a hug- she was affronted but before she could struggle. Clark hiccuped which is, wow, kinda  
endearing and remind her of his son for some reason. She press deeper into Clark and try her damnest best to hug the giant of a Man as well. And in hugging him, she feel like, maybe she should start forgiving herself too.  
"Mom called by the way and she wanted to visit me sometimes this week. Is that okey?" Clark mention out of the blue as he help close the door at Lois's car later at noon.  
Clearly, it didnt explain the crying but whatever. "I can sleep in the sala, I don't mind." Lois offer with a "well , what can we do?" Shrug.  
Clark frown at her with both arms cross on his chest. The intimidating stance remind her of Superman. And screw that guy too. "No, Loisa. She can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep in  
the sala."  
CHAPTER 14  
That night…  
Clark appeared at home at six vibrating with glee. He had an idea on how to get Lois to see his way.  
"More grocery?" Lois asked when Clark have put ten plastic bags from SM on the kitchen table. Lois was unconsciously shielding her personal space by holding her cooking ladle  
like a rapier aim at Clark.  
"No." Clark said shaking his head rapidly as he pull up notebooks, pencilcase, papers, crayons.  
Lois left the food to shimmer and she watch as Clark pulled up a dictionary. "Uh, heck no. That's not for me right?"  
Clark was tempted to give it to her when she give him that wonderful idea. He looked torn. But Lois look frightened, he reluctantly corrected her, "this is for Jon."  
Lois connected the dots. "My son is fine doing self-study, Sir." She said as she gripped the back of the chair.  
"Your delivery is weak," Clark said with a smirk. "Beside at that age? He needs to be with other kids." He said, remembering his grade school years with mixed fondness and  
fright.  
Lois bit her lips realizing that Jason might be lonely but had tried to not burden her by being mum about it. Suddenly feeling weak, she sat. "D-do you think I'm a bad mo- mother?"  
  
Browse Just In Community Forum Betas Story Search  
Movies (/movie/)  Superman (/movie/Superman/)  
 +  -      
"What?" Clark looked sharply at her when he heard her miserable tone. He forgot his mulling about giving Jason a bullet journal or a planner. He kneel down in front of her. "Ooh  
no no!" He clasped her hand. "Jon is a bright, loving and caring kid, Loisa. You're a good mum!"  
Lois slide her hand off and stand up to get back to the stove. "Thank you," she couldn't understand but she believe Charlie. "I'm convince to have him go to school." she turn  
off the stove.  
"Question is ...can you convince him?" She asked while she wait for Clark to clear the table, while holding the bowl of pinakbet.  
"How hard can it be?"  
(S)  
"No!" Jason said crossing both arms across his chest in almost a similar stance as Superman. Clark thinks he is cute especially with a batmanish scowl on his face. Jason lost  
his appetite and push the food away.  
"Mom asked me a math problem!" Jason to prove to Clark a point demanded while not taking his eyes off the insufferable dolt who ruined his freedom.  
It seemed Lois was familiar with the setup because she give a half despairing half-amuse look at Clark. She mumbled a long string of multiplication.  
Clark easily reach the same solution mentally at the same time as Jason loudly answer it.  
"And what's the capital of China and its current population?"  
"What's the longest muscle in the human body?"  
Clark interrupted. "Let me asked you a question. You guys might have set those question up."  
Clark wanted to pinch these two's cheek as they give him identical insulted stormy look  
Clark asked him to spell a word and Clark was amused as Lois flushed a deep red already lost in the second letter.  
The kryptonian was happy that Jason get it right coz it looks like he is not the only spelling bee champ in this family.  
Jason smile grow at the growing realization that he is keeping his freedom, it seemed like. "Anything else Boss-man?" He crowed.  
Clark slumped rejectedly. "What would it take for you to go to school?" He asked desperately.  
"A signed autograph of the entire teen titans" Jason blurted out. He gulped and turn white when Clark suddenly look happy. "What did I d-do?!" He stammered.  
Clark raised a finger to signal Jason to keep quiet as he fish out his phone from his pocket. "Good evening, Kid Flash," he throw a smug wink at Jason. "Yup it's Uncle Clark I  
need a favor can yo-"  
"Hngh!" Clark said out of breathe when a teen superhero garbed in yellow and red appeared out of thin air and hug him, chair and all.  
"UNCLECLARK!!!!" The thin teen yelled practically on Clark's ear. He tried to climb on Clark's lap like an exuberant puppy.  
"Kid Flash." Clark fondly ruffle the boy's hair, making the boy laugh. Then he patiently explain what he wanted done, which is hard work as the superhero is easily excitable and  
easily distracted. Lois reluctanly admire Clark's patient.  
The hero said he will get it delivered tomorrow and he practically beg Clark for breakfast when he realize that the reporter is cooking.  
Clark cleared his throat, making KF realize he overstayed. He throw both Lois and Jason a wink. "I'm glad to meet Uncle Clark's family." And then he vanish in a blur.  
"Huh?" Lois said brilliantly.  
Jason look at Clark with new found respect. "How did he know you?"  
"a reporter never reveals his source."Clark answered solemnly.  
Well, it turns out Clark had witness and interviewed Kid Flash when the boy had dropped by in town after getting completely lost and knock on the first door he saw which  
happens to be Clark's house. And promptly collapse due to hunger before Clark opened the door. And all it did for Clark to reveal this is when Jason and Sherly and lois give him  
puppy looks. He folded like a house of card.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 15 and 16  
An: these chapter is just full of surprises  
Clark laugh amuse at Mike's antic as the guy spewed plans after plans on what he'd do if he get five minutes in a room with Hawke Falcone.  
Mike was jabbing and kicking an imaginary foe and Clark had been with Batman before, to know that the posture and balance is all wrong.  
Clark watch from the corner of his eyes as Lois dust Mike's desk and stop when her eyes fell on the scattered notes Mike have on the  
wealthiest, corrupted big man on town. She pick it up.  
Clark muse about how Lois Lane would end Hawke and it would take even less than a minute. Thought of Lois's weird behavior forgotten when  
Mike almost slip and Clark had to grab the guy and steady him.  
"Guys,uh, have you seen my notes??" Mike asked frantically later as he tried to lift under the folders and papers on top of his desk, looking for  
those notes he had gathered against Hawke.  
Meanwhile, Jason bored at the house decided to go out with Sherly. He was kicking a pebble with precision in the length between kicks at the  
sidewalk and was going back home after spending two hours in the park when…  
The truck screeched to a halt beside him making him jump and Clark with a thunderous scary expression on his face, open the door. "Buddy,  
get inside now!'  
(S)  
Lois gasp when she saw Jason as soon as Clark open the door. She was angry when she saw how terrified her boy is. She was soon stiffleggedly  
walking towards them. Clark was completely taken offguard when a small ball of dense pack fury started beating him with a broom.  
"Why are you scaring my boy?!" Lois hiss hitting him with a broom after every word.  
Now, there are two terrified boys instead of one.  
They gather quite a crowd. Some are even provoking Lois to new heights. Others are shaking their head in amusement.  
Clark was trying to not hurt Lois while at the same time tried to take the broom away from her. "Sweetheart, calm down." he cried.  
He almost fall when Lois let go of the broom. "What did you call me?" She said in a dangerous tone.  
Clark look wildy around for help. Having none, he deliberately thicken his midwestern accent and said helplessly, "S-sweetheart b-but it's  
what I called people!" He caught Mike's eyes. "I called you sweetheart too right Mike?" He desperately said.  
Mike groan. "Not in front of my husband, Charlie." He couldnt believe Clark rope him up to this.  
"Anyway," Clark change the topic, now that Lois is glacial instead of feisty. "I saw Jon outside with Sherly and I pick him up before something  
bad happens to him."  
"Jon!" Lois squeeled as she hug her boy. "Why didn't you call me before you do such things?!" She scolded him giving him a shake before she  
peppered his hair with kisses.  
"Everyone meet Jon." Clark belatedly introduce. He kinda smirk proudly when his colleague look at him and back at the kid and back at him  
again. They're smart journalists and they could see the resemblance even if the mother and child didn't. Clark panicked in belated realization  
at the impact, after a brief glorious moment of basking as a father. " What are you guys standing here for?!! I didnt pay you for just standing  
around!!" he bellowed, easily distracting them before the thought could become permanent in their head.  
Even Lois jumped and she tugged his son towards an empty desk and slapped a pen and several papers on it. "Stay put. Behave. And be  
quiet." She told him quietly. And she left him to continue her maids work.  
Jason thought he own Clark something. He chewed his lip and stare at the empty piece of paper. He was currently experimenting in abstract  
cubism and that won't do. He have to go back to pencil to give Clark something that he had perfected. He owe Clark, whether or not Clark  
deliberately not mention the fact that he caught him an hour away from home.  
Clark on his part, brought Sherly with him at his office and made him a nest in the bathroom. Soon he got lost in writing a complete story  
based in his notes and then he stretched. An hour had quickly passes by. He was looking for his wallet so as he can buy Lois and son snacks  
on a pretense of buying pizza for the crew when he remembered the registration form he had printed out for enrollment.

Clark suck his breathe when he approach Jason's desk and find Jason engross in drawing his mom. The little guy had improved tremendously in  
sketching his fave superhero. "Hi little man." Clark greeted emotionally hoarse.  
"Just a minute Mr. Cla-King." Jason was in a zone and had picked up Clark's intonation, tone and pitch with his superior hearing and correctly  
identify him as someone he knows four years ago however, he was growing up and like others, he is more into trusting his eyes than his ears.  
"Here." He finished and with a boyish childish beam give it to Clark with a flourish.  
"For me?" Clark asked just to be sure.  
Jason nodded. He squawked as Clark hug him tightly.  
Later that evening…  
Clark who was washing the dishes as Jason who had been calmly playing with a matchbox car drop his toy and seemed to stare at Lois's door  
as if on a trance.  
"Shee-it." the boy said softly and before Clark could correct him for having a potty mouth.  
Jason walked towards the ref, pulled up a six pack beer and fished out  
several packets of peanuts and then he arrange all this in front of the tv. He run back towards the table and get his phone and connect it to  
the stereo system and he softly played a whitesnake album.  
Clark raised an eyebrow as Jason grab his hand and pulled him towards the living room.  
"Seat. Drink." Jason commanded.  
Clark was becoming nervous especially at Jason's pinched, pale complexion. He follow the order and was coughing when Jason almost force  
feed him the beer.  
"If you want to keep your promise to me, Mr.King.." Jason whisper in his ear, "...you will not let my mom out tonight or every other friday and  
weekend night."  
Clark pale at the implication and he crushed the double fudge bar, Jason give him before Jason disappear out the door with Sherly.

Clark was still trying to get his rage under control when Lois walk out the door wearing a very suspicious trenchcoat and heavy makeup. "Oh."  
She sounded surprise to see Clark in the living room instead of in his room at this time of the night. "I-I'm going out. Hehehe. You know  
because its Friday and past Seven?" She babbled as she nervously stuck an errand hair back at her ear.  
Clark, was an accomplished actor for decades, he manage to calmly accept Lois reasoning. He smile at Lois. "Can you at least have one  
bottle of beer with me?"  
Lois look at the bottle Clark handed at her, at the stereo playing her fave song and then back at the man who was pleading with his eyes.  
"Alright but one only okey?" she said sternly as she look at the clock and collapse in the chair.  
Several hours later…  
Lois was practically screaming in laughter and was sliding out of the couch as Clark told her a funny incident as a dare in their madeup rules  
of spinning the bottle.

"My t-turn Sweetheart," Clark slurred as he spin the bottle. And he giggle as Lois cursed when it ended on "dare."  
Lois was alarmed when Clark stop giggling and was now looking heatedly at her. "I want to see what's under the coat." Clark was only a man.

And God help him, he had been growing hard every time he seen a peek of black lace showing.  
Lois flushed red especially at Clark's smouldering look. She stand up and wring her hand nervously. She swallowed hard before she slide a  
hand on the collar.  
Clark getting impatient stand up as well. "You know that you could stop any time you want to right?" He sounded a lot sober all of a sudden  
as he put a hand on Lois shoulder. Seeing Lois nod, he slowly start to peel her of her coat and swallowed as Lois was revealed to be wearing  
a rabbit wearing a black late tutu costume.

"Wtf?!" He sputtered.

Lois grimace. "I know right? But i need a second job so as we can go to Florida ASAP!" she said as she sit down and cover her face and cried.  
Clark wish his powers is back so he can slap his son upside down in the head even if the power last only ten seconds or something. He hastily  
remove his clothes leaving his gray undershirt on and quickly covered his little bunny. Heh.

"Hush sweetheart." Clark said as he press the woman at his side.

The next day…  
Clark woke up because of his doorbell announcing someone in his main door. He frown at his chest where Lois had curled up and sleep during  
the night. He was Lois's bed! He tried to move without waking her up but to no avail. Lois reflexively wipe her drool before she even become  
fully awake. Her violet eyes clashed with bemused blue ones.

"Whoa." Lois scampered and drop on her tail bone in surprise.  
Clark stand up and help her to her feet. Before he bellowed, "in a minute!" When the doorbell chimed again.

Two fully piss hangover victims stride towards the door both thinking it's their duty to open it as house helper and owner respectively.

"Good morning Charlie!" Ben Hubbard chirp in greeting as he hug the tall man and extended a hand out to Lois. "And you must be his girlfriend  
I'm Ben, Martha's husband."

Lois gape at Ben while by habit shake the older man's hand at the same time.

Martha who got delayed in sharing an apple pie at the taxi driver was too late by then to explain things to Ben. Beside Anyone with eyes  
could see that Lois was wearing Clark's shirt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 17

Clark and Lois were blushing, too off guard to make a protest as Martha ushered her second husband and the young couple inside, after hugs  
were given.

"Clark?" Martha was scandalised at the state of the living room. The table were filled with trash and empty bottles and the throwpillows are  
on the floor. There is a trail of food from the opened ref towards the living room.

"Uhm." Clark said, eyes huge as Martha picked up the trench coat. "Ben, set the table. Clark chopped diced onions and carrots." She ordered.  
"And you dear, help me clear this." She told Lois last.  
Ben already took the pie fromMartha and gamely set the table for four.

Lois meekly obeyed Martha. After a few runs to the garbage can to dispose of the cans, she excused herself to the bathroom.  
Clark who had been keeping an eye on Lois quickly chased after Lois after absentmindedly giving Ben a pat in the back.

"Are you crazy?! Why did you follow me here? What would they think??" Lois hissed when she saw Clark and the guy locked the door behind  
him. All thoughts of making herself presentable forgotten.

Clark's voice get soft and serious which was a huge turn on for Lois - she belatedly realized. "Are you alright?"

Lois shrugged. "This would be funny a year from now I quess " she said as she turn back into facing the mirror. This is the spare bathroom so  
it is less use than the bedroom bathroom. The best thing that she can hope to do is pat down her hair and gargle.

"Now, if you'll excuse me-"  
Lois stop as Clark fish out a comb from his back pocket. And began to brush her hair.

Lois giggle nervously. Then, Clark almost had a heart attack as Lois moan at how having someone combing her hair feels good. "Feels...good,"  
she mumbled.

They stumble out to find the older set was already half way in eating and Lois's jaw sag seeing Jason sitting at Martha's lap.

"Mommy!!! Daddy!" He shrieked with a mouth fully stain with apple pie.  
Which lead to the question, how long have they been in the bathroom anyway? And what was in the pie?

Earlier...Jason almost activated his heat vision when he walk out of the bedroom and find two strangers in the house.  
Immediately he raised both hands above and in front of him, balled in a fist "I know kung fu!" He threatened.

Martha was a mixed bag of feelings when she finally came face-to-face with Jason. On one hand, that is Clark's s curl right there, and on the  
other hand, there is that spunkiness underneath that is all Lois.

"We're your grandparents!" Ben told the boy.

Jason laugh. "No! Because ...Mr.King is not ..my...dad...and…" he got distracted as he spied Martha peeling out the cover of an apple pie and  
began to cut it into slice. He was drooling at the wonderful smell in no time and he swallowed as Martha put it in a plate.

"mmm... that foh me Gramma??" He whine. No harm in a small lie right? He came closer towards the food, making grabby motion.  
Martha bit back a smile, as Jason scooted nearer.  
(S)

"What did you tell Ben, mom?" Clark said as they watered and puttered in the garden, after Clark made an excuse for his mom to get out to  
check the roses he had been taking care.

Martha stop pruning the roses to rub her eyes. "I told him about you and Lois from before Clark and how you got a kid together. And I am still  
trying to think of how to approach him about your five year absent and your amnesia kiss power, so I just fibbed a bit and told him that you  
two have recently got back together."

Clark scratched his nose. He made a decision. He knows it 's been killing Martha keeping his secret against her husband of one year. "Mom,  
when you get back to Smallville, tell him everything, okey?" he instructed before he kiss his mom's forehead. Also just because he feel like it,  
he didnt mention or wipe Mom's face after leaving a streak of dirt.

Martha nodded her head. She went back to pruning. Then after awhile she remarked with a twinkle in her eyes. "This would be an interesting  
three days with you and Lois. And I like my pretend-marriage troupe very much!"

Clark groaned. "Mommm, fanfiction reading will blind you one of these days!" He scolded as he went back to weeding the ground.

"Says the man who write batman fanfiction!"

Clark drop his mini-shovel with a clang. He look around nervously irrationally thinking Batman will pop up and said something like "aha!!!"

"Mommm".

later…

Lois was trying to do some last minute cleaning before the entire family go at the mall. She had gathered her things from her room only  
because Martha decided to make it her nest and had already piled some of Lois stuff in one corner of the bed.  
"Hi honey," Martha greeted her when she entered the room. "Pick those and put it in Clark's room. A man and his wife should sleep in the  
same bed dont you think?"  
Lois was a sputtering, red-faced mess as Martha gently booted her out.

/"Uh,Loisa? Clark said puzzle when he retreated in his room and find Lois in his bed, wearing only a smile under that silver sheet./

"Uh?" Clark said when he enter his room and find Lois frowning at him with arms akimbo. "I will double your salary this month if you just play  
along please?!"

Well, that certainly knock the wind out of Lois's sail and she crinkle her nose cutely. "Argh. Fine."

 

CHAPTER 18

"Is this my punishment for walking out of the house without your permission and this role play thing that we have goin on?" Jason blurted out.

Clark was pretty sure he got a smart kid on his hand and he raised an eyebrow back at his boy.

"Shouldn't we stop the boy, Marthy?" Ben asked nervously as they watch Jason who was wearing a pair of knee sock, a brown short and a  
sailor shirt throw himself in punching and kicking the taller man. Clark was howling in laughter after all, yes he did dress his son and yes, he  
did it as payback.

The only reason Jason didnt register how ridiculous he might look is because one time he ended up dress as a girl when Lois have to take a  
job with a strict, religious fruitcake and after that, Jason wasnt really into the guidelines of the norms of fashion. But currently, the passerbys most especially the women keep smiling and waving at him. Ugh.

"All taken care of." Martha replied drily watching Lois pinching the ears of both boys and hissing at them to behave as she marched them to  
catch up with Ben and Martha without letting go of their ears.

Jason was soon sweep into whatever his "grandparents" plan to spoil him leaving both parent to look at his disappearing form helplessly.

"So," Lois said looking anywhere but at Clark trying to think of an excuse to be with Jason where she feel safe. Not that Clark did anything  
dangerous or rude at her but well, she is becoming to get frisky every time that dolt even look at her. Which is, paranoid much?  
Clark was looking as well for an escape route before his eyes got snagged by a popular beauty salon. "Mon cherie, let's have you have a  
pedicure and manicure, love." He said in a very bad french and sounding effimate and gay all of a sudden.

Lois relaxed at his joke and the palpable sensual tension between them ease.

Clark was soon sharing gossip with the gays and women inside the salon all without breaking character. Lois keep giggling and shaking her  
head as someone painted her nails, feet and even trimmed her hair. She was self-conscious earlier but get over it when Clark would often  
pointed out very observant and true things about her.

"Loisa have very nice fingers dont you think guys? Look at their shape. So dainty."

"Her hair is soft. Just trim it guys. Leave it long."

When they're outside, Clark turned grim. "So Watson, I suspect it was Mrs.Gray that is the suspect of this diabolical murder of her husband."

He start spewing words that Lois couldnt make sense of and only until Clark pulled out a notebook from his pocket that Lois realized Clark is  
playing a different kind of pretend.

"It is Sherlock Holmes, Canetown!" Lois corrected, her nose in the air. she look around wanting to see where their next clue could be. "There!"  
She squeeled pointing at a men's clothes department next.  
"B-but…" clark stammered as Lois cackled before she pushed him inside the dressing room. "Get dress and give us a show big guy." She  
ordered as she throw her new "friends" the two saleslady a wink.

Clark feel like a chastised little boy as he sunk his chin to his chest and watch Lois and the salesladies debated about the perfect underwear  
for a guy to wear. They get so carried away drooling and gazing dreamily that Clark marched towards the bench, sigh and open his notebook  
to scan thru. He patted his newly bought undershirt and polo and smirk when he remember Lois reaction when he walk out of the dressin  
room with a cocky swagger. Damn, he always knew he look good in blue. Lois drop jaw expression was priceless.

"Your turn." Clark said when he saw Lois finally walking out of the boutique fuming because she lost in the discussion because the saleslady mention chafing and why didn't she think of that unless the saleslady is a crossdresser…

Clark was alarm as Lois laugh merrily. It was such a happy carefree melody that it turns head. "Thats Charl,nice." Obviously she is still out of  
it -she was docile and was trying to contain her giggle as Clark led her to a female shop.

Lois almost stomped her foot as Clark ordered her to turn around with a swirl of his finger. Lois sigh and reluctantly twirl her yellow sunday  
dress.

"Perfect " clark beamed. He run like a little boy while shouting "we will take it!" and fishing out his wallet towards the counter.

Lois shook her head and laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

"I-It's quite a b-big bed." Clark said that evening unconvincingly as the two stare and stare some more at the bed from the door.

"A-and uh, there are p-pillows." He added as he rubbed his nape.

Lois yawned. "I'm cool with it, Canetown." She said and really she sound unimpressed.

"I'm tr-trying to have a pep talk to myself here woman!" Clark said rather testily.

"Oh wow." Lois said sarcastically grumpy since she is already tired. She was already crawling in bed, her bums in the air. "Whatever." She  
added before she settle on the right side of the bed.

Clark was trying very hard to be careful as he cautiously tiptoe towards his side of the bed. Then the door open with a loud bang, making  
Clark jump and then Jason strutted in looking cocky.

He took a running start and dive into the bed giggling. Clark watched as the boy burrowed in the blanket and snuggle at Lois' side.

"What are you waiting for? Turn off the light!" Jason screamed.

"Yes your highness" Clark answer drily as he did as ordered. Taking a deep breathe, he lift the blanket and slide in a-and wow, Jason was  
warm!  
"Okey. So tha  
t's what I feel like as Superman." He thought, getting drowsy.  
Sometimes during the night, Jason had turn and clung to Clark's waist and Lois was muzzling Clark's neck. Clark woke up, feeling the need to  
piss but quite reluctant to move yet.

He slowly reach and brush Lois's hair when the lady sobbed in her sleep. All the while, his eyes were hypnotized by the movement of the  
ceiling fan.

This is way better than hugging his damn picture frame. That's for sure.

When he slide back in after his bathroom break, he studied Lois' face to his heart's content. He feel at peace.

His bedroom is situated that on summer, it hit it just right for the morning sunlight to hit the bed. And while Jason and Clark instinctively face  
the sun for nourishment, Lois was hissing as she tried to hide from it, she quickly find a good hiding place in Clark's chest and grip Clark's  
tshirt tightly. They sleep on.

Martha took a picture of the three before she tiptoed out to have coffee with Ben. Ben laugh quietly when Martha triumphantly showed him  
the picture.

Later on, Clark woke up only because Jason unintentionally kick him in the stomach. Clark yawned and scratched his chest. He gently slide his  
arm underneath Lois who had been using it as a pillow.  
He shook sleep off and almost yelled at how late it was. He gently shake Jason awake.  
Jason woke up scowling at Clark. But when Clark asked him to help prepare breakfast in bed for Lois, he nodded and soften up. He allowed  
Clark to lift him in his arms.

It didn't cross their minds to even think about it. It just came natural to them.

Clark read the note from his parents about going out and so the three people have the house for themselves til 2pm.  
Jason scampered toward the ref after playing with the dog for a bit and get eggs, bacon and milk for breakfast.  
Clark tackle with the pots and pan and decided to reheat some of the leftovers as well.

~SECOND ARC

CHAPTER 20

FOUR Years Ago  
"Will I see you around?" Lois asked, looking up at the Man of Steel who is floating above her at her home with Richard.

"Always." Superman promised before he shoot up faster than the eye could see and vanish with a sonic boom.  
Lois sigh dreamily and her twinkling eye and the blush that cover her cheeks was what made Richard think with finality that it was over  
between them.

"R-richard!" She exclaimed a hand on her throat, doing a doubletake when she spied her fiance by the doorway looking at her with a hurt,  
betrayed look.

"We need to talk."

For two days, both Richard and Lois was glaringly absent from work and if asked, Perry would immediately assigned them to awful assignment.  
Clark who was stubborn keep asking and asking.

"Clark! She is your partner if you visit maybe she will tell you!" Perry yodelled finally losing his shit. It was also killing him not able to reveal  
what's goin on so that he can listen to advices but he was sworn to secrecy on two seperate occasion by Lois and Richard when they told  
him what's going on.

Superman had flown several times hoping to catch Lois but his x-ray vision came up empty. That broke him. Lois have disappeared on the  
face of the planet! He shied away from asking Richard on the few times he caught him drunk at home.  
Clark went home that night, wondering if Superman can go to a police precint and file a missing person report. He was seriously thinking  
about it when he notice that the door of his home apartment is open.

Lois was sobbing as she curled into a foetal position on his couch. He realized that the girl was hiding under a goddamn lead-lined blanket. It  
could havebeen hilarious if it didn't annoy Superman so much

"Hey sweetheart." Clark said softly as he tried to slide the blanket off and find himself staring at Lois's leg. He sigh before he stand up and move on the other side of his couch and slide that part of the blanket as well. He will seriously freak if it's Lois legs again.  
"Lois, what's wrong?" Clark asked upset that Lois is upset. He brushed her hair and tried to coax her to face him.  
It was impossible but Lois seemed to shrink even smaller. "R-richard and I-i ended our r-relationship." She spilled out in a small voice.

"Oh." Clark answer guiltily having an inkling it was Superman's fault. "What h-happened?" Like a masochist, he wants to know.  
Lois finally looked up at him after a bit of a struggle as she started to sit up. Clark shouldnt be surprise that Lois had a lead chainmail and a  
lead foilhat that fell. Harsh, dudette. No wonder Superman can't see you.  
"Can you make s-sure that Su-superman can't hear us?" Lois said. Realizing that that is a stupid question, she corrected hastily. "Please Clark  
I need to spill this without Superman hearing it."

Clark exhale noisily and stood up before he walk towards the small balcony that he have near the kitchen. Lois watched him curiously.  
Clark cupped his hand and boy, Lois realized her mild-mannered friend have quite a pair of lungs as he shouted, "Superman go away and leave me and Lois alone!"  
Clark watched as Lois smile for the first time after her earlier sobbing at his antics. Encouraged he added, "And I think youre the reason why  
she is crying! You, you're a j-jackass!"  
Lois yelped and rolled in laughter clearly entertained at the sight of Clark cursing. "Clark shook a fist at him!" She squeel.  
"Huh? Why?" Clark was confused.

"It's how I tell him that I'm mad at him! It's -" she flushed red "- kinda our thing."  
Clark eyes widen. He didn't know they had an "our" nevermind that Lois shaking her fist is how she signal that she is mad. He thought that  
she shook her fist just simply as a mannerism. Gesh,Lois!  
Clark obeyed and then mirroring Lois's smile he went back to her side and said,"I-i'll get you some juice a-and can you get rid of your lead?  
You look uncomfortable."

Later in, the two friends enjoyed their drink and Clark told Lois the gossips going on at the office. Clark was itching to interrogate Lois about  
Richard and Superman but he knows Lois will only spill once she is good and ready.  
Without warning droplet of tears falls onto Lois's cup of juice. And Clark was freaking out because Lois is silently crying. Lois wipe a few tears  
away before she blurted, "Oh God, Clark I'm so mess up. I am still in love with Superman!"


End file.
